Ninja Crisis
Ninja Crisis is the Thirty-Ninth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in July 27, 2016. Synopsis Paul Gekko tells his friends and family of his real name and how Redd White's vengeance for the mysterious pain for a few decades. Plot The Episode begins with Paul Gekko travelling with his friends and Family. While on their way to Shintotropolis, Paul Gekko was visited by the strange voice who was attached to him and tells his family the whole story... Thousands of Years ago, in the Flashbacks, Takeda Shingen wants to attack his rival Uesugi Kenshin. The one-eyed dragon, Date Masamune, wants to attack Kenshin too. To prevent Date from interfering in the fight between Kenshin and him, Takeda sends Sanada Yukimura to stop Date Masamune. Then a battle between Takeda Shingen wants to attack his rival Uesugi Kenshin. The one-eyed dragon, Date Masamune, wants to attack Kenshin too. To prevent Date from interfering in the fight between Kenshin and him, Takeda sends Sanada Yukimura to stop Date Masamune. as the Battle ensures, Kyoji Masamune brings in the largest portion of his army to assist Date Masamune. Then he was ambushed by Kasuga and he was badly wounded. His friend similar to Girouette and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki carried him or days, searching for help, until they came up on a secret village high in the mountains, and inhabited by Hylians, who used their mastery of chi to heal Kyoji. Fascinated by the power, Kyoji was taught by the Hylians how to use it, but his friend was solely interested in increasing her own power, which she discovered she could do by taking the chi of others in order to resurrect Queen Kaguya Ōtsutsuki herself. Kyoji Masamune realized he had to save his friend which is a girl, and the two battled furiously, in the end, Kyoji Masamune and his friend died and their spirits roamed freely in the Grand Civil War and now found the respected hosts, Paul Gekko and Redd White through their respected descendants. In the Present Day, Paul Gekko voices changed and revealed his real name: "Kyoji Masamune". Kyoji's voice reveals that Redd White; his friend's descendant come to face his "descendant" as well. Kyoji reveals through the victories against his friend's descendants, Redd White gets sent flying similar to Team Rocket being sent flying from Pokemon anime series. Redd White's previous defeats caused him to join the Eggman Empire toe seek vengeance by unleashing the event, Turnabout Paul Gekko. At the Building after meeting Mia, Paul Gekko's voice changed to normal and sees Redd White into Mia Fey's office to take some papers that would damage his business practices if revealed. To keep Fey from revealing his secrets, the man grabbed The Thinker, a gift given to her after a recent case, and attacks Paul Gekko but ends up smashing it over Mia's head with a strong blow. Fey murmured and kidnaps Paul Gekko. Wright found that the murder weapon was the "Thinker" clock that his friend Larry Butz had made. He also found a receipt with the name "Maya" written on the back of it in blood, as well as a shattered glass light stand next to Mia Fey's body. Wright showed the receipt to the girl, who happened to be Maya Fey, Mia's younger sister. Just then, Kyoji Gekko as "Darkwing Duck" arrived and arrested Maya, citing the bloody writing as well as a call from a witness in the building across from the office. Despite not getting any rest the night before, Wright went to the Detention Center to meet with the suspect. Maya Fey asked Wright if he could get a veteran lawyer to represent her in court. To this end, Wright headed for Marvin Grossberg's office to find it empty. A painting of a fisherman was prominent on the wall. Honoka testified that Darkwing Duck arrested Maya because of April May's witness account. However, after pressing, Wright pointed out that her testimony wasn't the "hard evidence" Gumshoe claimed it to be. Gumshoe then corrected himself, testifying that the arrest was because he found a piece of paper with the name "Maya" on it and concluded that before she died, Mia wrote her killer's name in her own blood. The blood match was affirmative, and blood was indeed found on one of Mia's fingers, seeming to confirm Gumshoe's suspicions. Wright countered with the autopsy report, which stated that Mia died on the moment she was struck, and therefore did not have time to write anything. Edgeworth then presented a modified autopsy report that stated that Mia did not, in fact, die instantly, which nullified the contradiction. Wright suspected Edgeworth of forging the report, but had no proof. April May then took the stand and claimed that she saw Maya attack Mia with the Thinker, but accidentally referred to it as a clock. Wright objected that there was no way she could tell if the weapon was a clock by looking at it. May claimed that she had heard the clock from her hotel room, but a recorded conversation between Mia and Maya found on Maya's cell phone proved that the clock mechanism had been removed prior to the murder. Wright suggested that May had heard it was a clock while she was tapping Mia's phone with the wiretap he had discovered in her apartment. Having nowhere else to turn, May confirmed Wright's accusation, but she was still adamant about not killing Mia; she had an alibi that a bellboy at the hotel could verify. This bellboy was called to the stand. The bellboy's testimony revealed nothing important about the case. However, during the cross-examination, Wright pressed him until he let slip that May had checked in with another man, and that Edgeworth told him not to mention the man in his testimony unless specifically asked to do so. With the possibility of a new suspect, court was adjourned, and May was arrested for tapping Mia's phone have seen the light stand in Mia's office a week prior, as it had not even been bought yet at that point. Wright pointed this out when court reconvened, once again implicating White as the killer. Edgeworth persisted, requesting one more day to investigate Wright's claims, but Phoenix knew he could not let this happen, certain that Edgeworth would corrupt the trial with new (and probably false) evidence if allowed the time. Edgeworth's objection was sustained, however, and White was about to leave when Mia gave Wright a note to read aloud; it was a list of well-known people that White blackmailed. Mia ordered White to confess to the murder if he did not want the list revealed to the media and, having no other options, Judge White conceded. Phoenix Wright was declared not guilty and Paul Gekko released and reunited with his family and friends, marking Edgeworth's first defeat. Phoenix Wright inherited Mia Fey's law firm, forming Wright and Co. Law Offices, and Maya became Wright's assistant at Mia's posthumous request. Paul Gekko thanks Phoenix Wright for saving his life and Maya's as well. Characters *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Iris *Cheren *Ryuhi *Hayato *Min Min *Higoro *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Mia Fey *Miles Edgeworth *Redd White *Senna Gekko *Kyoji Masamune (Flashback and actual) *Date Masamune (Flashback) *Sanda Yukimura (Flashback) *Uesugi Kenshin (Flashback) *Kasuga (Flashback) Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon